


Welcome, Agent Barnes

by thalia_cinder_03



Series: All of Stucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Gyms, M/M, Medium Length, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, SHIELD Family, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_cinder_03/pseuds/thalia_cinder_03
Summary: Bucky is finally starting at SHIELD. He's been told he'll probably get a security job to start out. He might not get a team or a mission in the first month.This information is very very wrong.--------5 chapters, 6 is just an update
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: All of Stucky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933795
Comments: 40
Kudos: 149





	1. What the actual fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> The five chapter thing is an estimate, it'll be somewhere around there, I'm not totally done.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, don't worry, I finish my stuff, I won't leave you hanging!

Bucky rolled his shoulders back and shook his head, staring at himself in the mirror. He had gotten a haircut yesterday, but the ends were still long enough in the front that they brushed against the tops of his shoulders. It was still a bit damp from the shower he had just taken, even though he had put it up in a bun. “Come on,” he whispered to his reflection, reassuring himself. “You know you got this.” He ran a hand across his scalp, messing up his hair just a bit to see what looked best. It didn’t matter, he was gonna have to tie it up once he got to work, but it was part of his routine and he needed to calm himself. 

Today was his first day on the job at SHIELD. He had just graduated from their academy, he was part of operations, even though he was twenty five. He hadn’t been accepted right out of high school like most agents, since he had joined the military right after. However, in his fourth year, just after he had been promoted to sergeant, he got into an accident. The accident took his left arm from him and left him with nothing other than an honourable discharge. 

That’s when SHIELD stepped in. They heard about the gifted sergeant and his story, and offered him a replacement arm in exchange for him joining their organization. He had been hesitant at first, after all joining a secret government organization seemed just a bit suspicious, but after seeing the arm they were offering and realizing it would almost be identical to his old one with maybe just a little less sensation in the fingertips, he couldn’t resist. Plus, it was almost a weapon in itself. The amount of strength it possessed was no match for any normal human appendage. They had given him the arm, he spent three years in their academy, and he had graduated a couple of weeks ago.

He had been told by his final year instructor that he probably wouldn’t get an op on the first day, let alone in the first month. She said he would probably get a tour of how the facility worked, and then maybe get stationed as a security guard at one of the office buildings or potentially a lab. He didn’t mind. Even if he was excited to start working and doing instead of learning, it seemed reasonable to start with a security position. People didn’t really try to break into SHIELD facilities that much anyway. It was hard to break into a place that nobody knew existed. 

Bucky made his way out of the bathroom and towards the door to his apartment. It took about three steps for him to do so, his apartment wasn’t exactly spacious, but that’s what a veteran’s pension after only four years can afford. He was just glad he never went into debt. With the banks in this country, he would probably never leave the negatives again. He would just get a better place when he started getting those SHIELD paychecks. Those were at least triple his pension. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. 

He took the elevator down to the garage of his building and got in his car. He rolled out of the garage, blood pumping with both fear and adrenaline. It took him thirty minutes to get to the main SHIELD building, where he would either get stationed, or shown where he was supposed to head next. He approached the ID scanner, slightly surprised he was no line. 

“Please hold up your ID card so I can scan it,” the scanner said in a robotic male voice. Bucky wondered if it was just him being weird or if the scanner sounded British.

He raised his lanyard to the machine, and a blue light ran over it, first horizontally and then vertically. 

The machine beeped. “Please look into the black square so I can scan your eyes,” it instructed. 

Bucky looked into the black square. He made sure not to squint or shut his eyes, despite the harsh blue light that flashed out of it. When they were adding his eye scan to the system a few weeks ago, they had assured him that there would be no damage to his eye, but it was still a reflex. He was always yelled at by his mom as a kid to stop looking straight into the sun. If only she could see him now.

The machine beeped again. “Agent Barnes, Level five clearance. Operations. Welcome to SHIELD. Have a great first day of work.” The garage door opened for him and he drove through, slightly weirded out that the machine had wished him a great day. It was a highly intelligent system, apparently created by the legendary Tony Stark, but still. It had a certain humanity to it that he hadn’t expected. 

After parking his car in the lot, he made his way to the elevator and took it to the main floor. He quickly found the human resources centre, where he had been instructed to go in the emails SHIELD had sent him.

“Hi,” he said, approaching a desk where an older woman was seated, typing away at a computer. “I’m new here, I’m supposed to get my station here?”

The woman smiled at him kindly. “Of course sweetheart. What’s your agent number? It should be on your ID if you don’t have it memorized yet.”

Bucky looked down at his badge. “It’s #107-9.”

“Hmm. That seems short. Did you read the whole thing?” she asked. 

Bucky looked down and read over the number again. “Yeah, that’s the whole thing.”

“Alright. Let me just look you up.” She typed his number into the computer. “Oh, my bad, of course. You’ll be joining strike team 107.”

“Strike team?” Bucky asked, confused. What happened to a standard security job first. His entire sense of comfort evaporated from his body. “Like an actual operational team?”

“Yes, one of those,” she responded, smiling at his confusion. “You must be pretty good. Team 107 is a pretty special one.” She winked. 

“A special one?”

“Just walk down this hall to the end,” she instructed. “There’ll be a fancy li’l elevator there. Scan your card and your eye, and click the button with T7 on it. It’ll take you to where you need to go.”

Bucky left the HR office with more questions than he had entered with. A strike team on his first day? And not only that, a ‘special one’? Why was a new guy being placed on a special team. He recognized he probably had a lot more field experience than his fellow graduates considering his military experience, but he had constantly been told that what one did before joining SHIELD didn’t matter. Former assassins and former secretaries would be on the same level until they proved their worth to the organization. 

He walked down the hall until he reached the elevator, just like he’d been told to. He scanned his card after pressing the down button, and his eye when instructed. The elevator reached his floor after a minute, and when it opened, there was a guy already in it. He was dark skinned, with buzzed hair. He was wearing a grey shirt and black track pants with some red running shoes. There was an air force regiment’s symbol on his sweater. He looked oddly familiar. 

“Wait, who’re you?” the guy asked when Bucky tried to get in, narrowing his eyes, as if astounded he was running into someone, or someone else was using this elevator.

“Umm,” Bucky flashed his ID badge. “Agent Barnes. I’m new here.”

“Huh,” the guy said. He reached out to stop the door, which was about to close. “Didn’t realize someone was joining today. Alright, get in.”

Bucky got in, somewhat confused and nerves skyrocketing. What kind of weird back elevator was he getting into if this guy was so used to no one else using it? What team was he joining? He wasn’t aware of any strike team that used the basement of the official SHIELD building as their base. In fact, he wasn’t aware that strike teams had their own bases. When he looked at the buttons in the elevator, T7 had already been pressed. 

“I’m Sam,” the guy said as they waited, the elevator slowly moving passed a bunch of floors. “Oh wait, is that a metal arm?” 

Bucky scratched his neck with his real arm in discomfort. “Oh, umm, yeah. Real one got blown off.”

“Damn. That’s kinda sick,” Sam responded. He didn’t seem astounded by the idea of a metal arm replacement. “What’s the story?”

“Just some communication mistake actually,” he answered, knowing it was probably a disappointment of a story. “I was in the military, we were told a place had been disarmed, it hadn’t. Well either that or someone bugged it again before we got the chance to get there. I was first in the door and well,” he gestured to his left arm. “Got an honourable discharge. Then SHIELD said they’d give me a new arm if I came and worked here, so here I am, metal arm and all.”

“Ahh,” Sam sighed, smiling and shaking his head. “The ol’ extortion technique. They love doing that.”

“It’s not so bad. Pays better than a veteran’s pension.”

“Amen to that,” he nodded. The elevator dinged, they had reached their floor. “Try not to pass out when the door opens,” he said, looking at Bucky like that might be a serious possibility. 

“What, is there a lack of oxygen down here or something?” he joked.

He regretted that joke as soon as the door did open. It opened to reveal a large gym, with high ceilings and a fuck ton of equipment, their quality putting the SHIELD academy training facilities to shame. Climbing rocks and courses covered the walls, though they were currently covered with blue mats. Racks of expensive and professional grade artillery caught Bucky’s eye, he’d always sort of been the tactical weapons and bombs expert back when he was serving. But what shocked him most of all wasn’t what he saw, it was who. Right in the middle of the open floor space were two individual’s he recognized immediately, sparring, though both still looked deadly. Motherfucking Black Widow and Captain America. 

“The fuck…” he trailed off, looking back towards Sam, sure this was some type of joke. Then something clicked. Sam. Sam like Sam Wilson. As in Sam Wilson, aka The Falcon. This had to be some hazing joke. They would all laugh at him for being so shocked and then they would send him to his real station, the one as a security guard or at some control station. 

The two Avengers stopped fighting when they realized they had company. They both stared at him, and he felt like he was being stripped apart by Black Widow’s glare. 

“So no one thought to tell me we were getting a new guy?” Sam asked,  _ The fucking Falcon asked _ , leaving the elevator. Bucky slowly followed behind him, still very confused. 

“Sorry,” Captain America,  _ Captain fucking America _ , said, wiping some sweat from his forehead as he walked towards one of the benches and grabbed his water bottle. “Fury didn’t even tell me until this morning.” He turned to Bucky. “Sergeant Barnes, right?”

“Umm,” Bucky stammered, brain not catching up with the situation. “Yeah. People call me Bucky.” He must’ve sounded like an idiot. 

“Hey there,” he said. “I’m Steve.” God, this man was exactly how he had looked on Bucky’s TV, and in the news. He had thought that there might have been some exaggeration, or maybe some photoshop when it came to the images people were shown of the famous American war hero, but nope. He really was all that muscle and perfection packed into one hot body. Oh god, he would never be able to work with this man. He was practically drooling over him already. 

His brain finally caught up with him in that moment and became aware of his surroundings, and the fact that he was in the presence of three of earth’s mightiest heroes. “Am I on some SHIELD prank show?” he asked. He had always used humour as a coping mechanism whenever he felt anxious.

Captain America, Steve, laughed, squirting some water from his water bottle into his mouth. “‘Fraid not.”

He didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. “Shouldn’t people on  _ your  _ team have, I don’t know, actual experience? Not be green?” He still hadn’t shaken the Black Widow’s gaze. It wasn’t at all comforting.

“You do have experience. You're a sergeant for god’s sake.” Bucky didn’t like the way Steve’s eyes seemed to be lingering on him. It was like he was taking in every part of Bucky, analyzing it, maybe questioning what he would add to the team. He was pretty sure the answer was nothing. He could add absolutely nothing to this team of perfect humans and not-so-humans. 

“I mean like…” he stopped. “You know what I mean.”

“Did you wanna get stuck on a security team for the first year or so?” the Black Widow butted in. “Come on. You know your talent would’ve been wasted in a job like that. I’ve read your file. You’re kind of a legend for having served only four years. Did a lot.”

Bucky shifted around uncomfortably. 

Sam slapped him on the back. It was sort of comforting. He might’ve been an Avenger just like them, but he seemed more like a normal dude. A little more regular, what Bucky was used to. “You’re a weapons guy, right?”

Bucky nodded. 

“Go check ‘em out,” he nodded towards the artillery rack. “Find one you like.”

He nodded again and walked away from the floor, happy to leave that situation. He tried to walk as slowly as his body would allow, knowing he would be practically bolting if that wouldn’t make this weirder than it already was. He reached the artillery rack with one thought on his mind.

What the actual fuck...


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Earth to Rogers,” Natasha teased, punching him in the arm. 
> 
> “Huh?” he spun around to face her. She had a smirk plastered across her face. 
> 
> “Y’know you’re technically his boss right?” she asked. 
> 
> “And?” he returned, unsure of what she was implying. He was the leader of the team. Of course he was technically Bucky’s boss now. 
> 
> “It might be ethically improper to thirst after him like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :)
> 
> Thought this was cute. Adding in Steve's POV

Steve watched as Bucky hurriedly made his way to the artillery racks. He noticed the way his metal arm twitched around nervously against his side, and came to the conclusion that he probably didn’t have as much control over that on the artificial limb. His hair flowed down beautifully, reaching a few inches past his neck. He was what Steve would call, extremely fucking attractive. 

“Earth to Rogers,” Natasha teased, punching him in the arm. 

“Huh?” he spun around to face her. She had a smirk plastered across her face. 

“Y’know you’re technically his boss right?” she asked. 

“And?” he returned, unsure of what she was implying. He was the leader of the team. Of course he was technically Bucky’s boss now. 

“It might be ethically improper to thirst after him like that.” 

“Oh, fuck you, Natasha,” he groaned. She knew how to read him like he was an open book. It was useful in combat, she always knew what to do because she already knew what he was gonna do next, but in these cases it was just annoying. He dropped his water bottle down on the bench. 

Sam just laughed. “I mean, she is right.”

“Oh, fuck you too, Wilson,” he rolled his eyes. “All I did was say hello and  _ welcome the new team member _ and suddenly you guys think I wanna get in his pants.”

“Well do you?” Natasha asked, eyeing Bucky, who was fiddling with one of the newest SHIELD weapons, an assault weapon that held almost no weight, allowing it to be flung around in combat and carried easily. 

“Get a life,” he groaned, reiterating the phrase that Natasha had been saying to him quite a bit lately.

“So that’s a yes,” she smirked, stealing his water bottle and squirting some into her mouth, without touching the top. 

“I just met the guy, Romanoff. Give it a minute, would you?”

“Oh come on, Rogers,” she said, pulling her hair tie out of her long hair and then moving to re-tie it. “Between the three of us, we all know that he’s your type.”

Steve looked back over at Bucky, who was fiddling with one of the practice grenades (obviously they didn’t keep real grenades in the training room). It seemed to be making him more comfortable, so he guessed that it was probably a familiar action, clicking the pin in and out. He had read Bucky’s file before he chose him for his team, he knew how he lost his arm, yet he didn’t look at all scared when he fiddled with the explosive. That part confused him. When someone almost dies doing something, usually there’s some type of aversion to that something. It was why he really didn’t like ice skating. 

Steve sighed and knew there was no denying the fact that Bucky was his type. He went to his backup plan. “Even if he was, he’s probably not gay, and it’s not like he would know I am.” The amount of people that knew of his sexuality consisted of half the people on this team, and the Avengers who didn’t work for SHIELD. He hadn’t told a soul about how he felt back in the forties, and it’s not like guys were fawning over him either when he was that skinny kid. Then, he had gotten here, and despite the higher rates of acceptance, he was still in the forties inside. Plus, he wasn’t sure what the reaction of America’s symbol of masculinity and patriotism being gay would be. Tony joked about there being another American civil war. 

“You could tell him,” Natasha offered.

“I thought you guys were  _ against  _ me flirting with him,” he mumbled. “Plus, that makes it so obvious I’m interested. And if he’s not, then that makes this very awkward.”

“Fine,” Natasha said. “Work against your best interests. I’m gonna go talk to him and make sure he knows which ones of those are real.” She walked off the sparring floor and made her way over to Bucky. He used it as an excuse to look over at his newest agent once again. 

“You wanna go a few rounds before the other guys get here?” Sam asked, grabbing some equipment from one of the racks. “If they do actually get here,” he added. They both knew this may have been a pretty skilled team, but it was no stranger to its members sleeping in and skipping training. 

“Oh,” Steve said, prying his eyes from the conversation starting on the other side of the room. “Yeah, sure. Grab some gloves or something.” He made his way back to the centre of the floor, trying to shake adrenaline back into his body. It wasn’t that hard, the serum meant he was always on edge, but he knew he was distracted right now. He needed to figure that out before he went into the field. He wasn’t gonna get his entire team killed because of a crush. 

Sam joined him in the centre of the mat, red boxing gloves on. “Let’s go, star spangled man,” he taunted. 

“Oh, you’re on, bird costume,” he retorted. 

Sam threw the first punch and Steve dodged it, aiming one towards Sam’s ribs, which just barely missed, skimming his side instead. They went back and forth for a while before one of them landed a solid punch. Natasha always teased that they were either equally good at this or they both just really sucked. Steve hoped it was the former. 

The round finally ended with Steve getting a good solid hit to the side of Sam’s helmet, knocking him to the ground. “You good, bird costume?” he asked, just to be safe. 

“Yep,” Sam said, rolling over onto his back. “I’m taking Natasha next time.”

“What makes you so sure that’ll be any easier?” Natasha interrupted from behind them.

Steve turned around to see her standing at the edge of the mat, Bucky just behind her. She had her arms folded across her chest, head cocked to the side, red hair sitting over one shoulder. 

“I don’t,” Sam defended, seeing the determination in her eyes. “I definitely don’t.”

“Up, birdman,” she said. “Let’s go.” She made her way to the equipment rack. 

“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked. “I just got punched in the face! And stop calling me birdman!”

“Don’t care!” she called back. 

Sam looked towards Steve, but he just shrugged and walked off the mat to join Bucky, who was standing at the edge, left hand fidgeting at his side. “Hey,” he said, leaning against one of the racks, hoping he didn’t look like either an asshole or a loser, or potentially both. 

“Hi,” Bucky replied. He was watching as Sam and Natasha got into position, long hair floating over the side of his face. It only accentuated his jawline. Steve came to the realization that he really wanted to kiss that jaw. He wanted to tug on Bucky’s hair just to see what his reaction would be. 

“You check out the artillery?” he asked, knowing Bucky had, he had watched him, but not knowing where else to take the conversation. 

“Yeah,” Bucky responded, looking down at his shifting feet and back up to Steve’s face. “You guys have some nice stuff. Didn’t see stuff like that in the academy.”

“Nah, you wouldn't. It’s some pretty advanced stuff. Just the top strike teams get it.”

He nodded tightly, and then shook his head, hair falling in front of his face. “I still don’t get it,” he said, looking Steve in the eyes. God, they were pretty eyes. Steel blue, they reminded him of the ocean. “My first day and I’m on your team. Who was the idiot in charge of placements?”

“Actually,” he chuckled. “That would be me.”

“What?” Bucky asked, eyebrows knitting together on his forehead in confusion. It looked really cute, like when a puppy gets confused when a person pretends to throw a ball, but there’s no ball there. “Why’d you…” he trailed off, train of thought obviously moving faster than his words. 

“Well,” he started, thinking back to two nights ago when Fury had given him authorization to pick a new team member from the existing SHIELD database. “First of all, I have a soft spot for vets, obviously, with me being me. Second, your academy scores are record breaking. And third, I don’t know. You seemed like the right kind of guy. You know your weapons, you have field experience no matter what you might say, it just works.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Steve wondered if he was being delusional or if there was a blush rising to the tops of his cheeks. He kind of hoped there was. Then again, maybe he just wasn’t a guy who got praise that often. It really told him nothing. Hell, he probably wasn’t even gay. It seemed like no one Steve ever had a thing for was. “Oh,” he finally said. 

There was a loud groan of pain that interrupted their conversation and the two turned to see Natasha standing over Sam who had just been socked in the ribs. “I hate you guys,” Sam groaned, as she helped pull him up. 

The elevator dinged after that and a few of their guys, Rumlow, Collins and Andersen, made their way into the training room. “‘Bout damn time!” Natasha called over to them. “You guys get your beauty sleep? Even the new guy is here before you!”

Rumlow scowled, while Collins and Andersen laughed. “Not everyone wakes up at 5AM, Romanoff!” Collins called back, dropping a bag by the bench. 

“Tsk, tsk,” she muttered. “Lazy, lazy.”

Steve looked over at Bucky, who was beginning to fidget again. His eyes were darting around the room, scanning it’s three new inhabitants. “Alright!” he called out clapping his hands together and starting towards the group near the bench, successfully grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. That was a good perk to being Captain America, people just felt like they had to listen to him, because of the whole WW2 thing. “We have a new team member,” he nodded towards Bucky, “so we need to go over plans. Make sure everyone’s on the same page. Okay?”

“Yes Captain!” Sam mocked, hand coming to a stiff salute. 

“Okay, you know what, Wilson?” he asked, forcing his laugh back inside his body. 

\--------------

They spent the entire day running drills. Luckily, Bucky was a fast learner, and Steve had no doubt that by the time they got called into the field, he would be ready. He had been right also, Bucky’s skillset fit perfectly with the team. He could be a backup sniper when they needed him to be, or back up one of the other team members when going into combat. His metal arm was super strong, and he could pretty much knock out any regular person with one left hook. In other words, Steve was astounded at what his new team member could do, especially with it being his first day. He started thinking Bucky began to believe in himself as the day went on, when he took down some of the other agents in drills, even managing to fool Natasha at one point and forcing her to tap out. 

“Alright guys,” Steve wrapped up when he saw the large digital clock in the room hit five. “I think we can call it a day. Good job.”

There were a few claps and nods at his notion and everyone made their way to the bench to grab their stuff. Steve saw Bucky sit down on the bench and shake his head with what he assumed was exhaustion. That seemed to be something he did a lot, just like his left hand fidget thing. He made his way over as Sam and some of the guys headed to the locker room. “Hey,” he said, tapping his arm. “You’re doing a hell of a job out there.”

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled up at him. Steve was so gone looking at him like that, smiling up at him, all sweet, still a bit sweaty from training. “I’m not as bad as I thought I would be.”

Steve laughed. “Hey, here,” he handed Bucky his phone from his bag. “Put your number in here, I’ll add you to the team chat.” 

Bucky took the phone and quickly typed in his phone number before handing it back. “Thanks. You guys better not spam me though. My sister will think I have a new boyfriend or something and I don’t want to deal with that.”

Steve’s hand slipped a bit, his phone falling back into his bag with a thud. “Boyfriend?”

“Oh, umm,” Bucky looked around uncomfortably. He tapped his left arm against his leg, and sucked in the side of his cheek. 

“Shit, no,” Steve tried to reassure him. “No that’s cool. I’m not-,” he stumbled over his words trying to get them out as fast as possible. “I’m gay,” he concluded. 

“Oh,” Bucky said, a fair amount of shock in his voice. His arm stopped tapping and he met Steve’s eyes again. “Well yeah. Boyfriend. My sister keeps trying to set me up with guys. She’s a nightmare.”

Steve laughed. “Well,” he grabbed his bag. “If I strike out with a guy, I’ll send him your way.”

“Oh god, not you too!” Bucky groaned but he was smiling. 

Steve left the room, not sure where he stood. One part of him wanted to jump up and down and scream  _ yay! he’s gay too!, _ and part of him was seriously considering the ethical issues with him flirting with a subordinate. He joined Natasha who was waiting for the elevator. The two didn’t need to head to the locker room since they both lived in the building in SHIELD standard apartments (though Steve was pretty sure she had about seven different places just in case. He should probably do something like that, knowing SHIELD). 

“So he’s gay…” Natasha smirked. 

“How did you even hear that?” he asked, ignoring the insinuation. 

“You guys would be cute.”

“Oh fuck off,” he groaned, but he was smiling inside. He was so fucking in to this man. 


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets home from a hard day of training, ready to process everything. He's ambushed more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm gonna be blunt, this chapter is a lot worse and shorter than it could be and I know that. I'm going through a bit of writer's block because I have two four page formal research papers due in like three days and I'm putting all my good writing energy into working on those since I need those marks since I'm a junior in hs, so I haven't been able to write as much of the stuff I actually enjoy writing. 
> 
> Didn't want to leave you guys hanging for like, days, though, and apparently 45 people subscribed to this story? like wow, never had that many subs before so thank you guys for that, the validation makes me like way happier than you could even imagine. 
> 
> If you have any good tips for getting over writer's block, or tips on writing reports, they'd be appreciated lol :)

Bucky sat down on his couch with a sigh. His phone sat in his hand, open to the team group chat he had been added to.  _ Group chat _ . He was on SHIELD’s number one strike team, led by Captain America of all people. He was teammates with the Avengers.  _ The actual Avengers!  _ He wanted to scream. Partially from excitement, and partially from fear. He had no idea how he was supposed to live up with that, live up to them.

Since he was just added, he couldn’t see any of the messages from before today, all he could see was one message. 

_ Hey guys, I added Bucky _

Bucky knew it was from Steve, since Steve had been the one to add him to the chat. The rest were just random numbers, no one else had replied with their names (which he was glad about, he didn’t want to be in a spam chat), but he knew Steve’s. He had the phone number of Steve Rogers in his hand. 

There was banging on his door. “James Buchanan Barnes!” It was his sister. When he was taking a break, he had taken a picture of the training floor, where the rest of the team was working on a new drill. She had been blowing up his phone ever since, but he hadn’t added any details. He just liked torturing her with the suspense. “Bucky! I swear to god you better open up this door!” 

The banging didn’t stop until he swung the door open. She was standing there, bag slung over one shoulder, hand up. “Hey, Becca. ‘Sup,” he smirked. 

She barged straight past him, dropping her bag in it’s resident spot on top of his shoe rack. “I thought you said you were getting a security job! I didn’t know you were gonna work with literal superheroes!” she yelled, voice almost bursting his eardrums. 

“Pipe down!” he whispered, shutting the door. “You know I wasn’t even supposed to tell you I was working there.”

She snorted and laughed. “Like you could keep that from me.”

“Whatever.” He sat back down on the couch, putting his feet up on his coffee table and crossing his ankles. 

She sat down next to him. “So, if you don’t mind, what the actual fuck?”

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “Am I the cool one now?” Growing up, even though Bucky was about four years older, Becca had always been ‘cool’ in high school, whereas he peaked quite a while after. 

“Shut up,” she scowled. “Spill.”

He began to recount his day, purposely going into great detail about the part before he met his team, just to see the anticipation build and fall on her face. He did however eventually tell her about his day, and what actually happened. He wasn’t  _ that _ bad of an older brother. 

“So, let me get this right,” she started, pressing her lips together and holding up a finger, as if to say  _ wait a second. _ “You spent the whole day on an actual strike team?”

“Yes,” he responded.

“And this team includes Captain America and the Black Widow?” she asked.

“And the Falcon,” he added. 

“And you trained with them?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god,” her eyes widened and a grin grew on her once serious face. “Were you  _ under _ Captain America?”

“Rebecca Barnes!” he shouted, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. “You can’t ask me that?”

“Well, were you?” she asked again, now pressing harder. She turned to him and pulled her legs up on the couch. Her new stance made him feel like a gossiping high schooler. In fact, she looked exactly like she had when she complained about boys to Bucky as a twelve year old, and when she used to try and set him up with all his female friends (and then later when she found out he was gay, his male friends).

“Only for very brief periods of time,” he stated carefully. 

“Oh my god, Bucky!” she squealed like a chipmunk, practically jumping on him to shake him. “How are you not dying?”

“Ears, Becca,” he complained, pushing her off. “Ears.”

“Y’know, you could make a lot of money if you sold that photo,” she said casually. “Or maybe if I sold it…”

“Becca, no,” he said firmly. “Absolutely not. Do not.” He was not about to let her ruin this job for some quick cash. Not when it was this good, this soon.

“I’m kidding,” she whined, but he could see the mischief in her eyes. He gave her a hard glare. “Okay, no seriously, I’m kidding. I won’t.”

“Thank you. I’m gonna order pizza, want some?” he asked, weakly attempting to change the subject. He had a feeling where this was gonna go so he figured it might be best to cut her off now.

“Does he have a sexier voice in person?”

“Becca,”  _ he definitely did. _

“Did you see his abs?”

“Bec-”  _ unfortunately no. _

“Oh my god, did you get his number?”

“I swear to god Rebecca, if you keep asking questions I’m gonna get one with olives.” He smirked, knowing it was a great threat. 

She made a gagging motion with her fingers and rolled her eyes. “Fine. You win, asshole.”

“Love you too.”

\--------------------

Becca left his apartment about five hours, one and a half movies, half a pepperoni pizza and two orange sodas later. Bucky began to get ready for bed when he saw the clock hit 9:30. He knew it was early, but his body ached from the drills that it definitely wasn’t used to and he may have secretly just been an anxious eighty five year old man. He was brushing his teeth, mouth full of toothpaste when he heard a ringing from his pyjama pants pocket. He pulled the phone out to see the screen that appeared when he was receiving a phone call, a large  _ SR _ where the contact photo normally was. SR. Steve Rogers. 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, jaw dropping slightly, which caused some toothpaste to start dripping past his lips. He almost dropped his phone in the toilet and cursed the tiny bathroom in this apartment. He quickly spit, telling himself he would come back to brushing his teeth later, and rinsed out his mouth faster than the speed of light, before swiping to accept the call. 

“Hello?” he asked, trying to force his voice lower. He knew he sounded like Becca The Chipmunk (™) when he was nervous. 

“Oh, umm, hi,” Steve said from the other end. He sounded like he was about to do a presentation that he had forgotten his cue cards for, and he had bad luck so he was chosen to go first. Wait, was he nervous? Why did Steve sound nervous? 

“Hi,” Bucky said again, raising an eyebrow in reflex, he knew Steve couldn’t see him.  _ What was this guy doing? _

“Oh right,” he said, more confident this time, voice back to it’s normal irresistible, sexy self. He found those cue cards. “So we were gonna have a team meeting tomorrow night. Like a party. But not really, cause there’s seven of us, but sort of a party.”

“Okay…” Bucky answered. He was trying to figure out why this warranted a phone call.

“Are you gonna come?”

“Well, I’m on the team right?” That question shocked him as it came out of his mouth. Was he always this snarky when he was nervous?

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely,” Steve assured. Was that panic in his voice?

“Then I’ll be there,” he answered.  _ What on earth was up with this guy? _

“Great,” Steve said. 

“Why didn’t you just text that chat you added me to?” he asked, hoping he would get his answer to why Steve had called. Not that he wasn’t happy about it, he was definitely happy about it. Probably the highlight of his night if he was going to be honest, though it wasn’t too hard to beat out a night with his sister. 

He wasn’t totally sure, but he thought he heard a snort of laughter in the background, though it could have easily been something like the scraping of a chair. “Oh,” Steve said, “Right. I forgot I added you to that. My bad.”

“Oh, well okay,” Bucky said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too,” Bucky said, tacking on an awkward goodbye before hanging up. 

_ What the fuck was that? _ he asked himself. He stared down at the ended call screen on his phone, trying to make sense of it. News flash, he couldn’t. Steve called him. Not only did he call him, he invited him over. Granted, it was with the rest of the team, but still. And he had called Bucky before he had texted the groupchat. Why would he do that? And was he nervous on that call or was Bucky going insane?

He rolled his eyes at himself, slipping the phone back into his pocket and grabbing the toothpaste so he could finish brushing his teeth. They had probably planned the party before Bucky had even met the guys, Steve just didn’t want to spam the group chat to get his answer from one guy. And the phone call, well Steve was still a guy from the forties. He was probably just old fashioned like that. As for sounding nervous, well phones did that. Bucky was always told he sounded like his dad on the phone. Maybe it was just phones making people sound weird. He finished brushing his teeth and retreated to bed, plugging his phone in next to him. He didn’t sleep for another two hours though. He just stared at the device, anxious at it’s new ability, calling Steve fucking Rogers.


	4. He's So Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve accidentally invited everyone to a party. Now he must face the consequences... heheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the depressing rant at the start of the last chapter, I was feeling really down on myself and out of my element at school, but I'm doing a lot better and I was able to finish a lot of my work yesterday. Thank you for all the well wishes tho, y'all are just the sweetest, I appreciate all your comments so much. I feel a lot better abt this chapter than the last one. 
> 
> See the end of this chapter for a question... <3

Steve paced in the living room of his SHIELD apartment, as he had been for the last twenty minutes. The guys had gone back to their places to shower and change before they came over for the party that he had planned solely to hang out with Bucky. He was tapping his left hand against his leg. 

“God,” Natasha said, sipping on the beer she had just opened since she had arrived early. She was sitting on one of his brown leather couches, leaning back with one knee up. “You are so gone for him.”

He whipped his head around and glared as best he could, though he knew he was terrible at it. “Am not.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Because you’ve known the man for two days and you’re already copying his anxious mannerisms.” She gestured towards his left with her head.

He looked down at his hand, which was continuously tapping against his side. Shit. She was right. He looked away and shoved his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, forcing it to stop. “Shut up, ‘Tasha.”

“You’re only mad ‘cause I’m right.” She took another sip, smirking at him. 

“Why do you feel the need to call me out for everything?” he asked. He was still pacing, which he was sure was still part of copying anxious mannerisms, but he couldn’t sit still. 

“‘Cause I’m a good friend,” she responded. 

“How do you figure that?” 

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door. She smirked. “Maybe that’s him.”

“Shut up,” he said, walking towards the door, trying to calm himself. He felt his chest tightening, and his shoulders didn’t seem to be sitting correctly. He breathed out heavily as he grabbed the knob and swung the door open. 

It was just Sam. Steve pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes, walking away from the door and letting Sam walk in and shut the door himself. “It’s just Sam,” he said to Natasha after walking down the long hallway between the door and his living space. 

“Aw, you were all nervous for nothing,” she said, trying to pout at him, though it was clearly difficult to keep a smile from breaking out on her face. 

“What?” Sam asked, hanging up his coat. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Natasha,” Steve warned.

“Steve thought you were Bucky,” she responded anyway. 

“Oh!” Sam jumped in realization. “That’s why you invited the whole team over!”

“Can I not hang out with my team?” Steve asked, though he knew it was pointless to defend himself at this point. What had happened to his authority on this team?

“Let’s be honest man, we all know you hate the other guys.”

“No I don’t,” he mumbled, grabbing a beer. He was gonna need it. 

The next person to show up was Rumlow. Steve had never really liked him, so he had never been to his apartment, despite it being in the same building as their training facility. As soon as he touched something, Steve felt the strong urge to throw it out. Maybe he would just move. Andersen and Collins showed up at the same time. He didn’t mind them, but they weren’t huge factors in his life. Collins had been over once for a brief minute when Steve had forgotten something and had to come back and get it.

He got antsy looking at the clock. Bucky was five minutes late, which didn’t seem like him. In the limited time Steve had known him, he had been pretty punctual, if not early. He assumed it was part of the anxious thing, showing up early just in case. It was something he himself did when he was nervous about something. 

Finally, about eight minutes after the suggested time, there was a knock on the door. Steve practically jumped from his chair to get to the door, and although Natasha and Sam shared a look, the rest of his team didn’t seem to notice. It had to be Bucky this time. He rolled his shoulders back as he walked down the hall and opened the door. 

It was Bucky. Half of his long hair was tied back, and the parts that weren’t brushed the tops of his shoulders. It looked soft. He looked almost like a European painting of Jesus, if that could be used as a descriptor. His eyes sparkled a bit with the light from the hall, and his eyelashes were so long. “Hey,” he said, giving Steve a half smile before pressing his lips together and looking down. 

“Hey, you made it,” Steve said, stepping to the side so Bucky could make his way in. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he replied, shrugging off his coat. “My sister was being annoying. Wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Steve laughed a bit at that. “How old is she?”

“Twenty one,” he shook his head. “Still five to me though.” He began walking towards the living room. Steve sort of regretted having everyone else here. He didn’t want them here, he just wanted to talk to Bucky, not listen to Rumlow tell a story about some girl he had met at a bar last week. That seemed to be all he did. And Natasha had the nerve to tell _ him _ to get a life. 

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed from his chair. “Bucky’s here!”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, waving sheepishly, looking around at the room for a seat. There weren’t any open ones, other than the one where Steve had obviously been sitting. Bucky could take it if he wanted to, Steve really wouldn’t mind. 

Natasha moved her legs, sitting like a normal person now. “Come sit,” she said, smiling softly. Steve didn’t know what it was, but she seemed to take a sort of pity on him, and he seemed a lot more comfortable around her than he did other people, which was strange. She didn’t tend to have that effect on people. 

“Thanks,” he said, walking around Steve’s coffee table to get there. Steve noticed him tapping his arm against his leg. It was actually kind of endearing, so consistent and wrapped into his personality, or the part of it Steve knew about. 

Natasha handed him a beer, which he seemed to gladly accept, opening it with his metal hand. He didn't even use a bottle opener, just twisted off the cap. It was really hot. The type of hot that made Steve feel butterflies in his stomach like a teenage girl. He hated it but also couldn’t deny it, especially to himself. 

Andersen started the conversation back up again and Steve took his seat back on the couch. He was content to just listen to people talk, trying his best not to stare to his right when no one on that side of the room was even talking. Bucky laughed a few times, lightening up with alcohol in his system, enough that Steve noticed his anxiety flooding out of him. Steve couldn’t get drunk himself, but sometimes he felt like he could get drunk off the people around him if they were drunk enough. Being drunk was more of a state of mind anyway. 

His laugh, just like the rest of him, was perfect. His head would dip back a bit and his cheeks rose up to his almost squinting eyes, turning a dash pink. He looked so loose and happy. It was nothing like he had walked into the training room just two days ago.  _ Dammit Nat, _ he thought.  _ Gone had been the perfect word to use for how he felt around Bucky.  _

There was a knock on his door about thirty minutes later. “Pizza!” Sam jumped, running towards the door. He swung it open so hard, almost breaking the doorstop in the process. The doorstop had been specifically put in after Thor had done something similar and shoved the door straight into the wall. The SHIELD building management hadn’t been too thrilled about that one. Sam grabbed all six boxes from the guy who had brought them down for him, thanking him extensively before shutting the door in his face. “Pizza’s here!” he shouted, dropping the boxes on the coffee table after making his way back. 

“Yeah, buddy,” Steve said. “I think we got that.”

Bucky laughed. Well, everyone laughed. But Steve heard Bucky’s voice the most. Maybe that was just him, or maybe Bucky was laughing just a little bit more. 

“Do birds even eat pizza?” Natasha asked as Sam went to one of Steve’s cupboards, where he knew the paper plates were.

Sam glared. “Do hairy black spiders eat pizza?”

Natasha glared right back.

“Why are so many of you guys named after animals?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brow as if he’d just noticed how many there were. “And why specifically birds and bugs?”

“Yeah,” Steve added, building off of Bucky. “Why wouldn’t you choose something cool, like a tiger or something?”

“Hey,” Sam said, sounding offended as he dropped the stack of paper plates on the coffee table, which everyone immediately grappled for. “Falcon’s are cool. They're birds of prey.”

“Okay, buddy,” Andersen added condescendingly. 

“Shut up man,” Sam retorted. “At least I have a cool name.”

Everyone continued bantering over the names as they ate their pizza and drank their beer. It actually wasn’t as bad as Steve thought it would be. And to think, none of this great team building would’ve happened if he hadn’t been so far gone for Bucky. It was really too bad that he hadn’t shown up earlier. 

At around ten, Andersen and Collins made their way out, saying they had to get back to their houses. They were the only team members that were married, so they tended to leave the earliest. Not to shit on them for it, it was just what happened. Steve wished Rumlow would get married so he would leave early with them, though he wouldn’t wish Rumlow on any poor woman. 

Rumlow left about half an hour later. Steve thought he might’ve subconsciously noticed he was no longer welcome, but that would mean Rumlow was being smart. When had that ever happened? It left just Sam, Natasha, Bucky and him. Bucky had moved to one of the chairs, and Natasha had stretched out again. Sam was sitting on the floor for some reason. 

“So Bucky,” Natasha started, leaning back over the armrest of the couch to face him. “How’s your sister’s search going?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, leaning back and taking a swig. “What?”

“Her search for a boyfriend for you,” she clarified. Steve sucked a breath in. What the fuck was she doing? Why would she… well he knew exactly why she would but…  _ whyyy?  _ “Anyone special yet?”

Bucky chuckled a bit. He looked back at Steve’s face for less than a millisecond. “Nah, that search is forever doomed.” Wait, did he look back at him? Was that a look of ‘oh I’m just looking around’ or was that a _ look _ ? Bucky’s phone buzzed before he could try and analyze it any more. “Oh, speak of the devil. She's here. I told her she could pick me up. She doesn’t trust drunk me on the subway.”

“I’ll, uh,” Steve stuttered for a moment, still captured by the thought of that look. “I’ll walk you out.” 

Bucky smiled and the two made their way back down the hall. “This was fun,” Bucky said, grabbing his coat off the hook. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Thanks for coming,” Steve replied, smiling happily. They shared a look, and Steve was drawn into Bucky’s eyes under his hallway light for the second time that night. They really were just, everything. He lost control of his eyes and let his eyes fall to Bucky’s lips. They were pink and slightly parted. Through the night, Steve had noticed he had a habit of licking them when he was thinking of what to say, so they were just a little wet. The light bounced off them. He forced himself to look up at Bucky’s eyes, but found they also weren’t necessarily facing Steve’s eyes either. What was that about? 

Bucky’s phone buzzed again and both of them looked back down at it, meaning Steve couldn’t analyze this moment further either. “Alright, she’s being impatient again. I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked as he walked out the door, and waved goodbye as he made his way to the elevator. 

“Bye!” Steve called back, immediately regretting it. He sounded like an idiot. What kind of response is  _ Bye! _ ? Bucky smiled back awkwardly as he waited for the elevator. He shut the door out of pure embarrassment. 

“Bye?” Natasha called over. 

“Shut up ‘Tasha,” he groaned, sinking his back against the door.  _ Bye? That was all he had?  _ He groaned again at his self sabotage. He was so gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya think? I had an idea, I've actually been secretly setting it up from the start, but after this book, I'm gonna make the "Welcome, Agent Barnes," [REMIX]. Basically I'm gonna switch the perspective on every chapter, so what Bucky was thinking in chapter 2, what Steve was doing during chapter 3 when he made the phone call, etc. But let me know ur thoughts on it ...
> 
> <3 love y'all


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is being weird, and Bucky must know why.
> 
> (A little smut here and there, but nothing serious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm going insane, y'all have ruined my statistics for me, this story has like ten times the subs of anything I've ever written and it's honestly insaaaaane. Also one of my works hit 1K hits, still dying over that, was not expecting that to happen. I literally joined so I could bookmark shit, and now I'm like getting 1K ppl to read my stuff. Wow, love y'all.

“Okay, I think that’s a day!” Steve called out, making his way to the bench. His hair was swept back, curling slightly, and he looked all sweaty in his Captain America suit. It was hot. Really hot. 

Bucky nodded along with everyone else. It was a few minutes earlier than they normally ended (at least from the limited data he had), but everyone was a little groggy today, having come to work just slightly hungover, other than Steve. He walked over to the bench as well, taking a seat and grabbing his water. The hyped up training was more difficult and complex than he had done in the academy and military combined, and it was getting to him, just a little bit. He felt his legs aching as he removed his weight from them, and his one good arm tensing up at his side. His teammates began to make their way out, either towards the elevator or the locker room. 

“You doing alright?” Steve asked. He was pushing the blue mats up against the boulder like rock walls that surrounded the training area, clipping them back in at the top. 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed a bit and ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. 

There was a loud crash and his head shot up, hands clasping around the bench. He calmed down when he realized Steve had just dropped the mat back on the ground. “Shit,” Steve said, looking very shaken. He looked skyward. 

“Need some help with that?” Bucky asked. What was up with this guy? He was starting to believe Steve Rogers and Captain America were two very different people, considering how nervous this guy seemed all the time. 

Steve just laughed in response and bent down to pick up the mat again. Bucky set down his water bottle and walked over, grabbing the other end of the mat. He’d seen Steve do this twice before, he didn’t know what was messing him up today. It was just a mat. 

He held it up as Steve clipped it in at the top. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at him but not really looking him in the eye. 

“What is up with you?” Bucky asked finally, needing to know. He wasn’t used to people being anxious around him. Usually his abundance of nerves made everyone else feel calmer, knowing he would always be more nervous. He guessed the same thing was happening here, but in reverse. Steve being so anxious was somehow giving him confidence, or at least enough confidence to ask him a question. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, moving on to the next mat. 

Bucky walked with him. “You’re being weird.”

“No I’m not,” he replied, picking up the mat and fiddling with the handle and clipping it at the top. 

“You’re fidgeting,” Bucky pointed out, gesturing towards his hands, which were tapping at his sides. 

“Yeah, and you’re one to talk,” Steve scoffed, obviously getting defensive. He began moving quicker along the wall. 

“Exactly. I’m weird. You’re acting like me.” 

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“ _ Am not _ . And I’m your CO, I’m ordering you to shut it.”

“Wow,” Bucky grinned. “You wanna hear what I’ve discovered? Captain America is a big baby.”

Steve scowled at him, but almost immediately pursed his lips and looked away. He lifted his head, and moved on to the next mat. 

Bucky frowned. “What was that?”

“What was what?” he asked, denying anything weird.

“Come on, look at me.”

“Bucky-,” he managed to get out, before Bucky shoved him on the shoulder with his strong metal arm, forcing him to turn at face him. 

He looked over at Bucky. 

But he wasn’t looking at Bucky. He looked straight into Steve’s eyes and they didn’t meet. Steve’s were just a bit lower… 

_ Holy shit _ . Steve was staring at his lips. Steve… was… wait what? No, he was the one crushing here,  _ right? _ Bucky’s mouth fell open just a bit, as he looked into Steve’s eyes with a knowing realization. “Oh…?” 

“Shit,” Steve just about whispered, practically freezing on the spot. His eyes were wide. His beautiful, perfect eyes. His pushed back hair, god Bucky just wanted to run his fingers through it. “I’m sorry, I just-” he began reasoning, stuttering like a fourth grader. 

“Shut up,” Bucky said, reaching around Steve’s head. He usually wasn’t one to pull the other guy into the kiss, but he got the feeling Steve was gonna need a little help with this one. He pressed their foreheads together and flickered his eyes down to Steve’s lips, giving him a moment to pull back if he wanted to.

Luckily, as soon as Steve realized what was happening, he took over. Which was good, because being honest, Bucky had had no idea what he was doing. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and pushed his head forward, their lips meeting with a spark of electricity. His lips were soft but his force was strong, which Bucky decided was the perfect combination in a man. 

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, pulling away. “You’re just…” he trailed off, eyes on Bucky’s, not reading him this time, just looking. 

“I’m just what?”

Steve smiled at him. “I dunno.”

“If you don’t know,” Bucky smirked a bit, “I suggest you kiss me again and figure it out.”

Steve listened, clearly having no objection with Bucky’s suggestion. His lips were back on Bucky’s, tongue running over the inside of his mouth. He felt himself being pushed a bit, when his back hit the mat on the wall. He involuntarily moaned back into Steve’s mouth, unable to control himself. God, for a man that couldn’t get drunk, Steve was absolutely intoxicating. 

“Buck,” he moaned quietly against Bucky’s open mouth. He loved that. The way Steve whispered his name like a secret. He ran a hand across the base of Bucky’s neck and into his hair. He shoved his mouth back onto Bucky’s. Bucky almost whined when he tugged on his hair. This man could do things to him. Fuck, this man  _ could _ do things to him. He  _ would _ do them _.  _

He gasped when he felt Steve’s lips leave his own and trail down the side of his jaw. His kiss was soft, but he ran his teeth along his skin. It was such an amazing mix of gentle and rough that Bucky thought his eyes might’ve been rolling back into his head. “Steve,” he moaned out. “Fuck,  _ Steve _ .” Steve continued sucking on the side of his neck. 

There was a pronounced sound of someone clearing their throat, and Bucky’s head shot forward. Natasha was leaning on the wall across from them, smirking like she had been waiting for this. She probably had been. She seemed like she could read everything he had been thinking, regardless of what Steve might’ve told her, which probably had been everything considering how close the two were. Bucky burrowed his face in Steve’s shoulder so he didn’t have to look her in the eye. Steve stayed staring at the wall where Bucky’s head had been, but Bucky felt his head dip to the side slightly, almost hugging his own head. 

“Hi, Tasha,” Steve managed to get out, talking into the wall. He wasn’t looking at his face, but Bucky thought he might’ve been blushing. 

“As much as I love this,” she almost purred gleefully, sounding smug, “if he gets promoted first, I’m calling it nepotism.”

“Shut up,” Steve groaned, and Bucky resisted the urge to laugh into his shoulder. “And you know I have no authority over you. What do you want?”

“I really hate to cockblock you guys…”

“Tasha,” he groaned again. He hadn’t released Bucky’s sides, so Bucky was thinking he might’ve thought there was a chance that they could hold on to the moment.  _ Were they having a moment? _

“We just got a call from Stark. We gotta go ASAP,” she started walking, and from what Bucky could tell, she was walking away. “Whole team,” she tacked on at the end. “That includes you, Barnes.” 

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Steve sighed after a second, and Bucky felt his head drop a bit. Dammit. 

Bucky lifted his head as soon as he heard the elevator doors shut. “Ugh,” he groaned, but he was also laughing. “Can we just send them without us? Say it’s some sort of team building experience, working without their leader.”

Steve chuckled. “Unfortunately not.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead, and Bucky wanted to just curl up in his arms right there. He brushed his lips over Bucky’s ear. “We’re continuing this when we get back though.”

“Oh, definitely. You’re finishing what you started.”

“Wait, didn’t you kiss me?”

“Whatever,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”

He resisted the urge to bury his face in Steve’s shoulder again.

\---------------

Bucky watched and leaned back against a wall as Rumlow and Collins dragged away the guy they had been called for. He was currently facing the consequences of creating nuclear weapons in his basement and attempting to blow up a museum with them. He foiled his own plan by live streaming it on instagram.  _ Honestly, _ he thought,  _ where do these idiots come from? _

“Hey,” someone said from next to him, only a few feet over.  _ Holy shit, it was Tony fucking Stark. _ Right there. He hadn’t noticed him.  _ How had he not notice fucking Ironman? _ “You’re Bucky right? The new guy?”

“Oh, umm, yeah,” he replied. His hand tapped against his leg. “That’s me.”

“Hook up with the Captain yet?”

Bucky felt his eyes go wide. “What?”  _ Oh god, had this become a thing? _

“Sorry!” he heard Sam call over. “That would be my fault!”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t meet Tony’s. He never liked talking about this stuff. The only person that would get anything out of him was his sister. 

“Look, I’m not gonna bother you,” Tony said, leaning off the wall. “You’re clearly not a talker. But he likes you. I can tell. I know that hundred year old man like the back of my hand.”

“What are you doing, Tony?” Steve asked walking over. His shield was on his back, suited up. He looked hot. Bucky smirked a bit, knowing he could think that and not have those feelings denied. Potentially, they were reciprocated. 

“Oh, nothing,” Tony smirked. “Have fun, Cap.” He began to walk away.

Steve raised an eyebrow as Tony walked away, but quickly turned his attention to Bucky. “Hey,” he leaned against the wall, pulling on his hip and turning him to face him. 

“Hi,” he replied, inching a little closer. 

“So the mission’s over,” Steve stated.

“Yeah,” he affirmed.

He smiled, but there was a hint of something sneaky there. “Anyone expecting you back at your place tonight?”

“Steven Rogers!” Bucky whisper-gasped, hand flying to his face in mock shock. “Are you asking me to stay over before we’ve even been on a date?”

“Shut up,” he smiled, leaning forward and tilting Bucky’s head up, kissing him softly. “Plus, are you gonna seriously tell me that’s not where this was going before Natasha came down?”

“Are you calling me easy?” he teased.

Steve huffed a bit, but it was light hearted. 

“I’m kidding,” Bucky let up. “No one’s expecting me back.”

Steve’s hand crept around his back and rested on his hip, fingers making their way under his shirt. “Perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end!
> 
> I suck at writing kissing scenes, sorry about it, hopefully y'all don't judge me too much 
> 
> I'll post an update (not a sixth chapter, just an update,) when the first chapter of the remix version is up <3


	6. Update: The New Guy

Hi!!!

So sorry that this took so long, but chapter 1 of "The New Guy" (aka the Welcome, Agent Barnes REMIX) is up! 

I meant to upload it sooner, sorry, but on the brightside I got 100% on that report I was stressed about so thats good. 

So go check it out, I put this is the same series as this (The one titled "This Stucky Universe") so you can just click to part 2 of that! 

Okay that's the update :) have fun reading!


End file.
